Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ (魔法少女育成計画 episodesΦ) will be the 9th volume in the Magical Girl Raising Project Light Novel series. Synopsis From the first Magical Girl Raising Project up to ACES. Here comes the second short stories collection featuring dozens of magical girls! Table of Contents See the Summary below Characters See the Summary below Summary The Goggles and the Tortoise The Goggles and the Tortoise (ゴーグルと亀) Featuring: 7753, Tepsekemei, Mana Immediately after the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, 7753 and Tepsekemei visit Mana at the hospital. Fast Music Fast Music (とっととミュージック) Featuring: Tot Pop, Keek, Magical Daisy, Clamberry To Surpass the Devil To Surpass the Devil (魔王を討伐したいから) Featuring: Mao Pam, Clamberry Many years before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Clamberry undergoes her final exam as a student at Mao's school. To pass, she needs to land a hit on Mao Pam. While she was completely outmatched, Clamberry used her magic distract Mao Pam long enough to allow her to land a hit. After graduating, Clamberry and Fav continue with their plans. Rainbow Friendship Rainbow Friendship (レインボーフレンドシップ) Featuring: Rain Pou, Postarie A few months before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, Rain Pou does some jobs for the Land of Magic's criminal underworld. Toko suggests they find some people whom they can turn into Magical Girls in times of emergency. From the list of candidates, Rain Pou tries to befriend Tatsuko Sakaki from her class, but this proves to be troublesome because of the withdrawn nature of the latter. Beyond the Triangle Beyond the Triangle (三角形の彼方) Featuring: Princess Quake, Princess Tempest, Princess Inferno, Princess Deluge, Prism Cherry During the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS, Tempest asks Quake for advice for a love triangle that she's in with Inferno. Growing interested, Quake decides to spy on her on the boy that Tempest has a crush on. Upon meeting the boy, however, Quake actually end up befriending him after she discovers that they like the same manga. Primula Farinosa Primula Farinosa (Primula farinosa) Featuring: Marika Fukuroi, Snow White A few weeks after the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS, Marika is still grieving over the death of Styler Mimi. She feels empty as she lost the one person she could talk to. She ends up getting a job as a science teacher at Snow White's school. Upon recognizing each other, the two start a friendship, allowing Marika start to move on. Three Sisters Raising Project: Restart Three Sisters Raising Project: Restart (三姉妹育成計画restart) Featuring: Puk Puck, Keek, Uluru, Sorami Nakano, Premium Sachiko Have Our Real Lives Been Fulfilling? Have Our Real Lives Been Fulfilling? (我らのリアルは充実しているか？) Featuring: Kafuria, Kokuri-chan, Osamu, Auro Fairy of the Examination Division Fairy of the Examination Division (監査部門の妖精) Featuring: Filuru, Hana Gekokujou, Patricia, Tot Pop Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage (プキン将軍の事件簿　魔法使いの殺人) Featuring: Pukin, Sonia Bean Hundreds of years before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, a detective investigates the murder of a mage's wife. Pukin and Sonia Bean arrive at the scene and easily deduce that the mage himself was responsible. However, the detective deduces that the evidence provided by Pukin was false and that she used her magic on the mage to make him admit to the false charges The Blue Magical Girl is Busy! The Blue Magical Girl is Busy! (青い魔法少女は忙しい) Featuring: Lapis Lazuline, Blue Dragon Panasu Gallery Volume_9-LN-Inner-Cover.png Primula Farinosa.JPG Volume_9-LN-012.jpg Volume 9-LN-018.jpg Volume 9-LN-035.jpg Volume 9-LN-056.png Volume 9-LN-248.jpg Category:Novels Category:Side Novels